plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)
:For the international version, see Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is a game in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Game icons 植物大战僵尸2高清版功夫世界 Plants vs. Zombies 2 HD.png|The icon of the game from the 1.0 update to the 1.1 update. PvZ 2 China future Icon.png|The icon of the game from the 1.2 update to the 1.2.7 update. latest.png|The icon of the game from the 1.3.0 update to 1.3.2 update. China 1.3.3.png|The icon from the v1.3.3 update to the v1.3.4 update. 73ebc97ed48a1f497149395dc11cfe20 256 256.png|The icon from the v1.4.0 update to the v1.4.2 update (current icon). Areas Update history *July 3, 2013: The game was released. *September 15, 2013: Kung-Fu World days 1-15 were added. *June 17, 2014: Kung-Fu World days 16-30 were added. *July 11, 2014: Far Future was added. *August 26, 2014: Carrot Missile Truck was added as a monthly special plant. Also, plants could now be upgraded and given costumes. *September 28, 2014: Dandelion was added as a monthly special plant. Also, Cherry Bomb was given upgrades. *November 2, 2014: Vigorous Broccoli was added as a monthly special plant. *November 11, 2014: Dark Ages was added. *November 28, 2014: Pomegranate Machine Gun was added as a monthly special plant. *December 24, 2014: Chomper was added as a monthly special plant. *February 2, 2015: Pomegranate Machine Gun was re-added as a monthly special plant. Also, version 1.3.4 was released for Android devices, including Sweet Potato. *February 5, 2015: Big Wave Beach was released for iOS users (1.4.0). * February 8, 2015: Lord Bamboo was added as a monthly special plant. *February 11, 2015: Big Wave Beach was released for Android devices (1.4.1). Also, Sap-fling and Sweet Potato were added as monthly special plants. *February 17, 2015: Version 1.4.1 (Big Wave Beach update) was released on iOS. *February 22, 2015: An update containing fixes and 120 gems for all players was released. *March 26, 2015: Version 1.4.2 was released with Ghost Pepper as a monthly special plant. Plants In the game, plants are not obtained by getting their seed packets at the end of a level. Instead, they are obtained by collecting puzzle pieces of that plant. Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Twin Sunflower *Repeater# *Snow Pea *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Cherry Bomb* *Spikerock# *Threepeater# *Squash *Split Pea *Torchwood *Tall-nut# *Jalapeno *Melon-pult *Winter Melon# *Imitater *Blover *Starfruit *Marigold *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Magnet-shroom *Coffee Bean *Plantern *Chomper% *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp New plants *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Power Lily *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Pea-nut *White Radish *Fire Gourd *Heavenly Peach *Bamboo Shoot *Oak Archer *Freeze Mushroom *Carrot Missile Truck% *Flame Mushroom *Dandelion% *Vigorous Broccoli% *Pomegranate Machine Gun% *Acid Lemon *Sweet Potato% *Lord Bamboo *Small Lotus *Bowling Bulb *Banana Launcher *Guacodile *Homing Thistle *Sap-fling% *Ghost Pepper% Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. * means that is a premium plant. # means that is a coin premium plant. % means that is a monthly special plant. ^ means that is an upcoming plant. Zombies Returning zombies *Zombie (now known as Basic Zombie) *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss (using his new time-based Zombots) *Dancing Zombie (rides a jetpack in Far Future, known as the Disco Jetpack Zombie) * Snorkel Zombie New zombies Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Zombot Sphinx-inator Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Seagull *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar Kung-Fu World *Kung-Fu Zombie *Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie *Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie *Flag Kung-Fu Zombie *Torch Kung-Fu Zombie *Hammer Zombie *Drinking Zombie *Qigong Zombie *Blew Zombie *Gong Zombie *Monk Zombie *Conehead Monk *Buckethead Monk *Admiral Helmet Zombie *Flag Monk Zombie *Torch Monk Zombie *Swordsman Zombie *Nunchaku Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Tiger Imp *Drinking Monk Zombie *Imp Monk *Han Bronze *Knight Bronze *Qigong Bronze *Gunpowder Devil *Blade-Wielding Hero Far Future *Future Zombie *Conehead Future Zombie *Buckethead Future Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Knight Zombie *Peasant Flag Zombie *Imp Monk Zombie *Jester Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Announcer Imp *Imp Dragon Zombie *Zombot Dark Dragon *Rogue Zombie *Archmage Zombie *Cavalry Zombie Big Wave Beach *Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Conehead *Pompadour Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Bikini Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Fisherman Zombie *Octo Zombie *Zombot Sharktronic Sub *Clamshell Zombie Others *Chinese Treasure Yeti *Lion Dancer Zombie * God of Wealth Gallery Main Menu chinese.png|Main menu of the game from the 1.3.0 update. Screenshot_2014-11-17-16-45-38.jpg|Map from game. 3111551C222.jpg|A picture showing three new China-exclusive plants and their costumes. 31115FCI2.jpg|A picture showing two new China-exclusive zombies. 051000063333.jpg|A pic of returning flower pots resurrected from a scrapped idea. JVNX6dkS3V8.jpg|Promotional picture of the Big Wave Beach Zomboss Battle Chinabwb3.jpg|"Snake" Brain Buster IanBFwjr9m4.jpg|Big Wave Beach Vasebreaker 0wC7m81V66I.jpg|Level 4 plants fighting Zomboss IMG_20150215_225335.JPG|Main menu of the game from the 1.4.0 update. Screenshot_2015-02-15-23-12-44.png|Map of chinese Dark Ages. Screenshot_2015-02-15-23-13-24.png|Map of chinese Far Future. Screenshot_2015-02-15-23-13-13.png|Map of Kung-fu World. 0510160R9C.jpg|Map of Chinese Big Wave Beach 1211131B9C.jpg|Concept art of chinese Big Wave Beach Trivia *Chomper is so far only returning plant that is a monthly special plant. *If the player taps on a level they can get a Puzzle Piece from, the map will show them the other levels with puzzle pieces available. *The main menu retains the theme song remix. *A zombie on a boat with a harpoon launcher is shown in an ad, but never appears in actual gameplay. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:China exclusive Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:China Games Category:Game versions